


Taken

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-10
Updated: 2003-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Simon between fear and arousal





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Taken

## Taken

### by Kellygirl

Title: Taken  
Author: Kellygirl  
Email: Kelly_girl1232003@yahoo.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: No  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where it's going Notes: This is in response to thetenthmuse1's 'bent over the rail challenge.' I changed it a little but it has a rail! Thanks to Queenb for the fab beta. Naughty Space Pirates Rule Disclaimer: Joss owns them all, and thank God because if I did I would get no work done. Feedback: Does Simon need to go around shirtless all the time? You betcha. Summary: Simon between fear and arousal 

Simon was so used to feeling trapped and out of control that at first he didn't recognize that what was happening was triggering those same feelings. He didn't know how it had come to this. He hadn't seen any signs that this was going to happen; not that he'd been looking for them. He wasn't clueless to someone being attracted to him but this was too much too fast. He tried to push the chest pressed against his away but he couldn't budge it an inch. The mouth busily licking and nipping at his throat was distracting but he tried to resist the whirlwind of lust threatening to greedily suck him down. When the mouth stopped he thought he would have a chance to talk to the man currently plastered to his body. But luck was overlooking him today because the mouth then latched onto his with fast precision and forced his mouth open. Throbbing heat pulsed from his mouth directly to his cock. 

The tongue thrusting into his mouth creates a rush so dizzying that it increases his panic that he won't be able to stop this. There's no one to prevent this; everyone is off the ship enjoying a needed day off. Nimble fingers shove his vest off and yank open his shirt. He hears buttons hit the deck beneath his feet and wonders for a minute if he will be able to find them all. A sharp bite to his lip brings him back to his predicament. 

He is pushed against one of the many railings that populate the ship. The man doing the pushing now had his hands on Simon's hips. He holds them still grinding his hard on against Simons hardening cock. With a gasp he tears his mouth away trying to breathe and quickly think of something that will stop this. The man looking at him, with dark lust shining in his eyes follows through with his plans and is not easily persuaded to stop once he sets a course of action. 

Mouth dry, Simon wishes he had something to drink but remembers that's what started this in the first place. He wasn't even supposed to be on the ship! How was Simon to know he'd be in the kitchen or that he would start to flirt with him? The flirting had made him nervous, along with the quick invasion of personal space, and the whispers in his ear. He had forgotten about making some tea and decided to head back to the infirmary. He'd made it out the kitchen and halfway down a hallway when he'd been stopped and pressed against a railing. His assailant didn't say much just grabbed him and started kissing and touching. 

Now hot callused hands ghost over his chest, thumbs tease his nipples, and a hand strokes the hair below his navel. He leans back, neck arching and that invites a mouth to suckle on a sensitive spot below his jaw. He finally gets words out, hoping they'll stop this onslaught. 

"I don't th-think this is the time for this. Maybe we-we could go somewhere and talk?" 

His only response is hands turning him and bending him over a railing. Those same hands pull down his pants and take his erection and start a slow intoxicating rhythm that makes him moan and push his ass into the cloth covered hips behind him. His mind is racing; telling him if he says no, the man behind him will listen and stop. Hadn't he said that already? Clothes rustle and shift behind him and now he feels skin against his skin, hands move to his ass spreading and touching him in spots he's tried not to think about. Warm slick fingers enter him and he moans in sync with the man behind him. 

His mind has shut down, giving his body free reign to shudder and push and beg for more. A soft chuckle tells him the man behind him knows this and he rewards Simon by rubbing his prostate gently. The fingers pull out and are immediately replaced with a hard cock. Simon whimpers, all thoughts of saying no disappearing. Hips are now pressed against his ass and start to pump. He can't catch his breath, can only moan and mewl as a hand firmly jacks him off. His hands grab the railing digging into his stomach and he manages to push back bringing him into more contact with the man hammering into him. Loud gasps echo around them and Simon realizes the sounds are coming from the man behind him. Words join the noises but he can barely concentrate to understand what is being said. 

"Sweet, so good. Gonna make you come. Make you mine." He jerks as he comes, crying out loudly and feels the man behind him curse in Chinese and let go of his now sensitive cock. A few more pumps and he feels hands grip his hips and hot semen fill his body. 

All is silent and the man behind him isn't moving. A chest presses down on his back and a tired whisper tickles his ear, "So, is that what you had in my mind when you told me your favorite fantasy?" He pulls out of Simon and turns him around. Simon smiles and puts his arms around the neck of the sweaty man in front of him. 

"Yes, that was perfect. Let's get cleaned up before everyone gets back and you can tell me one of your fantasies." He pulls up his pants and frowning gathers up his vest and white shirt. His lover laughs at his frown, "Hey you said realistic. I figured tearing one of your fancy shirts was a small cost. Let's see one of my fantasies? I liked this one. Only next time I was thinkin I could surprise you in the shower and then maybe tie you up or something." Simon's jaw drops as Mal smirks and throws an arm around him. They walk back to the Captain's quarters while Simon hopes he remembers to come back and look for his buttons before everyone returns to the ship. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
